


Gone

by AngelynMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Summary: Steve hasn't cried.

\--

'How to kill somene: fill them with love and then leave.' He thought quietly, the words circling around in his mind as he watched them lower the casket into the ground.

There were no tears going down his face, his eyes were dry and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't seem to manage tears.

His heart hurt and his mind ran wild with thoughts of should have beens, might have beens, and never will bes. And try as he might he couldn't silence his mind or ease the sorrow in his heart.

Slowly the Funeral party left the graveyard and he was left standing beside the grave alone, though the others had tried to get him to leave with them.

But he couldn't, he tried to move his feet to leave with several of the others but his body would not listen to him, it refused to leave.

He didn't know why his body refused to leave, if his partner had been alive he would say he was waiting for him but his partner was gone, there was no reason for him to wait now.

'What's this then, babe?' A voice he'd never thought he'd hear again began, 'You being all zombie like and just walking thorugh your day, like you're following orders again. What's with that, Babe?'

"You're not real, you're dead, Danno."

'Yeah, that tends to happen when you get shot through the heart, but you're not dead yet, Steven, you're still alive, still here to keep Hawai'i safe from bad guys, to keep Gracie safe. I need you to keep Gracie safe for me, Steven.' Danny told him.

"I... Danno, will you stay with me?" Steve asked, looking at the image of his partner.

'That's not how this works, Babe, I wish it was because I know how crazy you're going to get now that I'm not here to talk sense into you.'

"Why are you here then?" Steve asked.

'They aren't ready for you yet, Babe, so, don't go getting into trouble. Wait, look who I'm talking to, don't get into too much trouble and wait for backup, and take care of Grace, okay.' Danny said.

"Stay, please." 

'I can't, Babe, I wasn't really even supposed to come this time but I know you, I couldn't just leave you, Darling.' Danny admitted.

"Will I see you again?" Steve asked.

'I'll see you what I can swing, but don't go being stupid just try to see me, alright?'

Steve nodded, "Okay, Danny."

'Good. Be safe, Babe.' Danny said and then he was gone.

Steve stood at the grave site for a while longer before Grace can back, took his hand and led him to Rachel's car.

"Mom said I could stay with you, if you want me too." Grace said quietly, leaning into Steve's body as they sat in the backseat of the car, Rachel driving to Steve's house.

Steve rested his cheek against the top of Grace's head, arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Steve whispered, the first words he had spoken since Danny had died.

Grace and Steve walked into the house and sat on the couch, holding each other tightly.

"Mom says it's okay to cry." Grace whispered.

"Yeah." Steve responded, "But I can't seem to manage."

"Me neither." Grace admitted, "I want to, I miss Danno and my heart hurts and sometimes it's hard to breath but no tears."

"Same." Steve told her.

"You're going to stay, right?" Grace asked in a quiet voice, looking at Steve.

Steve looked at Grace and understood Danny's concern, "Yeah, I'm going to stay, Gracie."

They fell asleep still cuddled together and they had pancakes in the morning, it wasn't the same without Danny, but they knew they had to keep going because that's what Danny wanted them to do.


End file.
